This invention relates to a holding element, especially a guiding device formed of plastic for mounting the filaments of a light wave conductor and with an opening extending along the longitudinal axis from the filament inlet end of the holding element for mounting of the optical filament with its filament end in front, whereby the filament is fastened in the opening by a fastening means.
The connection of light wave conductors, especially with a core/sheathing diameter of less than 400 micrometers, has several problems. Many relatively involved solution possibilities are already known for the connection problems. For example, the guiding of the filaments can take place by means of watch jewels, by four pins or by means of three ball bearings.
It is already known to use a guiding element made of plastic, which has an opening serving for mounting the optical filaments, whereby the opening ends in an extraordinarily accurate cast bore hole corresponding to the diameter of the filaments to be connected. However, a special guiding device is required for the different filament diameters and correspondingly a different casting tool is needed for its production.